


Возвращение домой

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рози беспокоилась о муже во время его путешествия, развеет ли он её тревоги?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [Tolkien-PJ-team](http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4981016) на ЗФБ-2014.

Кончился сентябрь и начался листопад, у Эланор первый зубик стукнул о серебряную ложечку — подарок мастера Фродо, — а муж всё не возвращался. Рози и не ждала его раньше обещанного срока, всё же путь _туда_ был не близкий, не говоря уж об _обратно_. А тревога всё равно то и дело сжимала сердце. Днём за заботами она почти забывалась, отползала куда-то в тень, в боковой ход Норы — благо их было много неисследованных, кое-где даже заросших негустой паутиной. Рози обживалась здесь теперь как хозяйка, бережно выметала, вымывала, вытравливала следы холостяцкого пренебрежения мастера Фродо. По несколько раз в день неодобрительно качала головой, глядя на потёртое, лоснящееся кресло в гостиной у камина, на потерявшие белизну узорные салфетки. Муж велел ей ничего не трогать в этой комнате, настрого — уж как он может, добряк Сэм! И Рози думала, как лучше его уломать — мягко, как она умеет. А может, стоило смириться и устроить настоящую, свою гостиную где-нибудь в другой, пока ещё не до конца обжитой зале обширной Норы… А потом просыпалась Эланор и голосила в кроватке, в дверь стучали соседки, вдова Рамбл приходила рассказать новости — каждый день одинаковые — о свёкре, братья забегали потискать племяшку и заодно пообедать… 

Вечером же, лёжа в уютной, тёплой, но такой одинокой сейчас постели в пока ещё не главной спальне Норы, Рози снова думала и думала, как там Сэм. Странные мысли приходили ей в голову, спасибо злоязыкой Дэйзи Роупер. Хоть они и считались подругами ещё с девических времён, но после того как Рози поселилась в Норе и тем более стала её хозяйкой, Дэйзи не упускала повода для зависти. Неделю назад, когда Рози сгребала палые листья с дорожки, Дэйзи остановилась у калитки поболтать, покрасоваться новым зонтиком — и между делом поинтересовалась, рассказывал ли Сэм о гондорских женщинах. Мол, как одеваются, какие носят причёски — ведь девы там, говорят, все как на подбор красавицы, всякий знает. Дэйзи всегда была модницей, ничего странного на первый взгляд не было в этом интересе — но уж очень жарко она расхваливала красоту никогда не виденных ею дев, и остро глядела в лицо Рози, ловя пробегающую тень, и слишком со значением спросила, уже отходя, скоро ли вернётся домой счастливый отец семейства. И с тех пор по вечерам подавно не было покоя. Рози вспоминала каждое словечко — а их, по правде говоря, было немного, до свадьбы Сэм больше мялся и краснел, и мычал что-то под нос, а после — расплывался в восторженной улыбке всякий раз, бросая взгляд на жену. Да и не сказать чтобы Рози сильно интересовалась этим, было важно лишь то, что Сэм вернулся — а то уже стала она считаться соломенной вдовой. Было важно, что после их возвращения прогнали всяких пришлых и страшных, а самым важным было то, что Сэм наконец решился и сделал предложение. Важным был урожай картошки, яблок и тыкв, важным было здоровье Эланор и родителей. А весь остальной непонятный и чужой большой мир Рози совсем не волновал, пока в её маленьком мире царил покой. Но теперь, когда она наконец тяжело засыпала за полночь, ей снились странные сны. Узконосые лодки с крыльями-парусами, высокие, как молодые яблони, стройные девы в белых одеждах. Лица их были так красивы, что светились — мягко, как луна, но всё же черты были неуловимы. Рози не нравились их тонкие станы — как носить младенца в таком тесном лоне, как разродиться, чем кормить дитя при такой плоской груди? Но мужчины любят разнообразие, говорила ей мать, мужчины любят странное… Рози просыпалась ночью от хныканья Эланор, сердце колотилось, а ладони были влажными — и не только ладони. После рождения дочки им с мужем удалось побыть вдвоём считанные разы, обходясь лишь нуждами Сэма — да Рози и совсем не хотелось этого ещё недавно, на первом месте была малышка, заботы о ней заслонили телесные надобности. Теперь же, вместе с тревогой в сердце, внизу живота поселилось тянущее, смутное чувство нехватки, пустоты. Рози сердилась сама на себя за это — теперь она знала, что бывает, если пойти на поводу у этого чувства, но Эланор пока слишком нуждалась в её внимании, а если появится новый ребёнок — то его станет меньше. Рози спохватывалась, когда слишком уж утопала в этих мыслях — ведь в первую очередь нужно было дождаться мужа, и тогда уже размышлять о новом ребёнке и ночах в спальне. 

А дни шли, вот уж зарядили октябрьские дожди, и Рози с тревогой смотрела в окно на раскисшую дорогу, вздрагивала от каждого стука в дверь — хоть и знала, что Сэм не станет стучать, а войдёт как хозяин. «Может быть, их задержала непогода, — рассудительно говорила она себе, пытаясь отвлечься в поисках очередной паутинки. — Может быть, уже тут, в Шире, потребовало его присутствия срочное дело — мало ли, что может случиться во владениях главного лесничего!» Но тогда Сэм послал бы кого-то с письмом — и Рози вглядывалась в каждого вымокшего под дождём прохожего за окном. 

И конечно же, пропустила то, чего так ждала — в спаленке меняла пелёнки Эланор, когда услышала тяжёлые, медленные шаги мужа. Показалось, что он несёт какую-то дурную весть, и Рози в испуге подхватила дочку на руки. Но на лице Сэма была обычная блаженная улыбка, когда он вошёл — принеся запах дождя и прохлады, чужих земель и непонятной Рози печали. Но она видела: Сэм изменился — похудел и стал старше за эти недели, и в груди у Рози загорелась какая-то новая искорка, которая хотела осветить, согреть это затвердевшее лицо. Сэм принял дочку из её чуть дрожащих рук, и она не посмела возразить, когда он порывисто прижал притихшую Эланор к себе, так и не сняв влажный дорожный плащ.

— Вот я и вернулся, — сказал он чуть хриплым, неуверенным голосом, словно долго-долго молчал перед этим. И именно в этот момент Рози показалось, что, несмотря на эти слова, муж стал от неё ещё дальше, чем был во время поездки. 

Поужинали рано, почти не разговаривали — сил хватило лишь спросить, всё ли хорошо: Сэм кивнул, чуть задумавшись. Рози приготовила ванну, налила в воду душистое масло, выбрала самое мягкое полотенце, взяла новую губку. Эланор уже крепко спала — Рози украдкой смазала сосок перед кормлением успокоительной настойкой. Пока муж запирал двери, занимался камином и печью, Рози переоделась в самую тонкую, самую соблазнительную рубашку, накинула лёгкий халат. Они одновременно выступили с двух сторон из коридоров-ответвлений друг другу навстречу, подходя к ванной, и Сэм даже запнулся, жадно разглядывая в полумраке едва прикрытую кружевом грудь Рози в горловине халата. Она нервно засмеялась — волновалась сегодня едва ли не больше, чем в ночь свадьбы. Сэм шагнул к двери в ванную, чуть не вырывая у Рози из рук полотенце и губку, но она удержала.

— Ты так долго не был дома, устал. Грязный, наверное, совсем. Давай-ка я потру спину, голову вымою, — она старалась говорить небрежным, решительным тоном — но совсем не была уверена, что Сэм позволит. Он стеснялся раздеваться под взглядом жены, в спальне всегда тушил светильник перед тем как лечь в постель, и Рози так ни разу и не удалось толком разглядеть его. А теперь это почему-то было особенно важно. Она тихонько отпустила задержанный вдох, когда Сэм, покраснев так, что видно было даже в плохо освещённом коридоре, кивнул. 

В ванной, пока муж отвернулся в угол, раздеваясь, Рози всё же потушила пару свечей в большом канделябре — ей казалось, что света слишком много, что это стыдно… Но в то же время хотелось, чтобы Сэм мог увидеть её — целиком, её — готовую, жаждущую. Она повесила халат на крючок, обернулась — Сэм, прикрывая ладонями естество, застыл возле ванны, глядя на спину жены, вернее, чуть ниже. Да, рубашка была действительно тонкая — из баснословно дорогого батиста, привезённого торговцами, по их словам, из того самого Гондора. Рози с трудом улыбнулась враз пересохшими губами.

— Ну же, вода стынет! — и не опустила глаза, когда Сэм медленно отвёл руки от низа живота, чтоб опереться на бортик ванны. Рози чувствовала, как наливаются краской щёки — и не была уверена, что это привычный стыд, скорее это был жар распалённого, давно неутолённого желания. Желания, которое она до сих пор считала чем-то непонятным — хоть и слышала о нём пошлые шуточки и песни в трактире, хоть и вспыхивали то и дело среди подружек слухи о ком-нибудь, кого застали вот так… не удержавшимися. Даже после замужества, и даже уже затяжелев, она не понимала, что в этом такого, отчего так влечёт кого-то это стыдное и невнятное, а временами и болезненное валяние по постели, отчего те хоббиты не могут совладать со своей плотью. И вот сейчас, когда прямо под её взглядом поднималось и крепло естество её мужа, она наконец понимала. 

Вода тяжело плеснула о чугунный борт, когда Сэм сел. Рози словно очнулась от этого звука, огляделась вокруг. Влага пропитала всё небольшое помещение, и Рози казалось, что её саму тоже — ещё ни одной капли брызг на рубашке, а она уже чувствовала себя мокрой. Взяв с полочки кувшин и отвар мыльного корня, она медленно подошла, встала за голым плечом мужа — на нём капельки пота и воды смешно перемешались с веснушками. Сэм обернулся — тоже алый, смущённый, но смело взглянул ей в глаза, улыбнулся неуверенно. Она не выдержала этой светлой, такой простой и бесхитростной улыбки — расплылась в ответ, лишь какой-то отголосок той тени, которая омрачала ей ночи, откатился и спрятался в глубине души. Рози хотела взять губку, чтоб намылить, протянула руку — но Сэм перехватил её, поднёс к губам, начал целовать, так пылко, как, кажется, не целовал никогда. С тыльной, менее чувствительной стороны перешёл к горячей ладони, лизнул основание большого пальца — холм Йаванны, как его называли. Когда-то Рози с подругами, ещё совсем юными девчонками, в штуку пытались предсказать друг другу судьбу по линиям на ладони — Мэй, старшая сестра Дэйзи, как раз долго вглядывалась в ладошку Рози, шевеля губами и подсчитывая, а потом торжественно сказала, что видит удачный брак, кучу детишек и долгую жизнь. Тогда, в далёком девичестве, Рози казалось — а как же может быть иначе, ведь вся жизнь порядочной хоббитянки из того и состоит. Она фыркнула в ответ на предсказание — тоже мне, раскрыли тайну. Забыла о нём на много лет — и вот теперь вспомнила, когда её муж трогал горячим мягким языком тонкие линии на ладони, когда он легонько прикусывал кончики пальцев, втягивал их в рот, и за ними словно тянулось всё её существо, жар разливался по телу волнами… 

— Ах! — она стукнулась коленом о бортик ванны, и Сэм испуганно отпустил руку, резко повернулся лицом — вода всплеснула, вылилась за бортик, обрызгала подол рубашки, и он тут же облепил ноги и бёдра так, что Рози стала казаться более раздетой, чем была бы голышом. Взгляд Сэма растерянно метался от коленки к тёмному треугольничку внизу живота, от него — воровато, стыдливо, быстро — к лицу Рози. Она выдохнула, пришла в себя. Поймала глазами взгляд Сэма — и ласково, успокаивающе улыбнулась. 

— Как Эланор говорим, помнишь? — она поставила ногу на мысочек, розовая коленка казалась совсем голой под туго облепившей мокрой тканью. Сэм рассмеялся, припал с поцелуем:

— У пугала огородного боли, у орка подгорного боли, у волка голодного боли, а у Рози моей — поскорей заживи!

Эта детская нескладушка была такой неуместно-глупой сейчас — и в то же время такой нужной, такой родной, как и сам Сэм, под бережными поцелуями которого и вправду отступала даже боль. Рози сглотнула непрошенные слёзы, успокаивая себя, что они — только лишь следствие удара. И легонько потрепала Сэма по кудрям. 

— Вода остывает. И детка может проснуться… — всё же Рози совсем не рассчитывала провести в ванной полночи, уютная постель казалась ей единственно приличествующим местом для супружеских ласк. Боль в колене словно отрезвила, сорвала с только-только показавшихся небес на землю — есть правила приличий, есть традиции, которые не стоит нарушать. Сэм почувствовал изменение её настроения, вздохнул еле слышно, в последний раз чмокнул покрывшуюся мурашками коленку. Рози повела плечами — вот и сразу стало прохладно в мокрой рубахе, когда ушёл тот жар от поцелуев. Вода тоже подостыла, но в углу стояло припасённое ведро горячей. Рози аккуратно подлила немного в ванну, стараясь не смотреть сквозь слои воды на наготу мужа. Снова взяла губку, уже не медля, деловито намылила… Сэм покойно, смиренно, словно послушный ребёнок, принимал всё, что она делала — тщательно промыла русые кудри, докрасна натёрла широкую спину и плечи. К концу мытья Рози была мокрой до кончиков волос, хоть выжимай — частью от брызг, частью от пота. Сэм, облитый чистой водой напоследок, неловко поднялся, Рози зажмурилась, слушая всплески воды. 

— Идём?.. — голос мужа, тихий и неуверенный, почти робкий, раздался под самым ухом. — Устала, птичка моя?

Он потянул её за руку, но Рози мотнула головой. Открыла глаза — Сэм стоял уже в ночной рубашке, но не стал зашнуровывать глубокий вырез, словно намекая, что скоро понадобится её снять. Рози закусила губу, снова почувствовав где-то внутри толчок волнения, желания, предвкушения.

— Иди ложись, дорогой. Я скоро приду! — она обвела взглядом ванную, не слушая неуверенных протестов Сэма и предложений убрать всё завтра. Дело было не в уборке. 

Шаги Сэма удалились по коридору, и Рози с облегчением накинула крючок на двери, стащила мокрую прилипшую рубашку. Сэм — чистенький, пахнущий душистым маслом, мыльным отваром — вряд ли обрадуется пропотевшей, словно пони, жене в постели. Рози с сожалением тронула почти остывшую воду — ничего, придётся довольствоваться этим. Она вымылась быстро, но тщательно, то и дело ловя себя на том, что пытается понять, как это всё ощущается для Сэма. Приятно ли ему трогать её там — наверное, да, складочки были очень нежными на ощупь, волоски — тонкими и мягкими. Она подавила желание обнюхать руку — впрочем, так далеко они с Сэмом не заходили. Дрожа и мелко постукивая зубами, она вытерлась влажным полотенцем Сэма, не став грязнить новое. К тому же, от этого пахло мужем — совсем чуть-чуть, едва пробивалось сквозь запахи масла и мыла, но всё же.

По коридору к спальне Рози почти бежала, шлёпая чуть влажными ещё ногами по половицам. Больше всего она боялась услышать сейчас требовательное хныканье Эланор — её кроватка стояла в смежной со спальней комнате. Но в доме стояла сонная, спокойная тишина. Слишком сонная. Рози уже почти не сомневалась, походя к постели — и так и оказалось. В тусклом свете ночного светильника виднелось лишь ухо в обрамлении влажных локонов, всё остальное было надёжно упрятано под одеялом, как Сэм любил, да раздавалось его мерное глубокое дыхание с едва проскальзывающими нотками храпа. Как иногда, совсем недавно, она радовалась этим звукам, когда возвращалась в постель после ночного кормления Эланор — не придётся ничего придумывать и отказывать, просто лечь рядом и облегчённо уснуть. И как теперь готова была расплакаться, чувствуя, как потухает внутри невнятное, чуть пугающее предвкушение. Она села на постель, провела рукой по гладкой, прохладной ткани простыни. Бугорки и вмятины от матраса казались поверхностью земли, одеяло на Сэме — горой. Какой-то неизведанный край, где Рози никогда не побывает, но где бывал её Сэм, где он оставил часть себя. Казалось, даже эти призрачные равнины, меняющие очертания в зыбком свете ночника, забирают Сэма у неё, не хотят отдавать. В памяти всплыло название — Серые Гавани. Она даже не знала такого слова, но казалось, что место это такое же тусклое и неуловимое, такое же затягивающее. Эльфы отплывают из этих Гаваней в свой Благословенный край, они взяли с собой мастера Фродо и мастера Бильбо, хоть они и не эльфы… Рози смотрела на курчавый затылок мужа, такой привычный, домашний — и чувствовала, как по щекам бегут слёзы. Что она могла противопоставить эльфийским кораблям с крыльями, чем могла похвастать по сравнению со стройными эльфийками? Что могла предложить своему садовнику взамен Благословенного края, где царит вечное лето — этот дождливый октябрь с кучами прелых листьев, с раскисшими от грязи дорогами? Слёзы капали на простыню, образовывая на ландшафте неизвестной страны не то озерца и болота, не то поляны и луга. Рози стукнула кулаком — не сильно, лишь чтобы смять, сломать эту поверхность, показать, что хотя бы здесь она пока хозяйка. Сэм заворочался и сонно пробормотал что-то. Кажется, «счас, мстрфродо». Рози только всплеснула руками. Слёзы кончились, осталась только пустота в груди и бессилие. Она легла на самом краешке кровати, подальше от Сэма, и укрылась маленьким покрывалом с кроватки Эланор, случайно оставшимся на комоде. Сон пришёл моментально, стал благословенным избавлением от тоски, хотя бы на время. На маленькой лодочке, почему-то больше всего похожей на ложку Эланор, Рози уплывала по реке-простыне в страну бархатных портьер и узорных салфеток, в страну натёртых воском половиц и жарко натопленной печи, где не было никаких непонятных гаваней и кораблей, где закончившие свой жизненный круг хоббиты уходили под не слишком печальную музыку в яблоневые сады на холме Йаванны…

…Почерневшие стволы яблонь, иссохшие, скрюченные, трещат и ломаются под ударами орочьих топоров. Душный, тяжёлый запах сопревшей листвы, сладкий до тошноты запах гнилых яблок. Сэм хватает воздух ртом, пытается вдохнуть — но вокруг горла словно наматывается неумолимыми кольцами белёсая липкая паутина. Самый последний виток — толщиной с канат, он продет сквозь Кольцо — оно слишком большое даже для пальца тролля, не то что для Сэма. Оно тяжело оттягивает шею, заставляя пригибаться к земле, где запах гнили ещё сильнее, где невозможно сделать уже ни одного вдоха…

Рози просыпалась тяжело, неохотно — давали знать о себе недели полу-бессонницы и ночные слёзы. Спросонья она, шатаясь, побрела в комнату к Эланор, ведь она слышала во сне плач. Но дочка безмятежно спала, посасывая большой пальчик, и Рози лишь растерянно поправила сбившееся одеяло. Но звук, разбудивший её, не прекращался, и только теперь она расслышала, что это хриплый стон. Она метнулась обратно в спальню — налетев по пути на косяк всё той же коленкой. В комнате стояла почти полная темнота, на комоде потрескивал, умирая, ночник — фитиль утопал в масле. В его жалких отсветах было видно, как на кровати ворочается, скрючивается, словно от боли, и снова выпрямляется напряжённой струной Сэм. Рози, ахнув, едва ли не прыгнула на постель, затормошила мужа. Сэм стонал и хрипел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и лишь крутил головой, словно сбрасывая невидимый хомут. Рози звала его шёпотом и трясла за плечи, наконец вырвала из-под головы подушку — и с облегчением услышала, как Сэм жадно глотает воздух, приподнимаясь на локтях.

— Ч-что… что с ним делать, мстр Фродо? — клацая зубами, спросил Сэм у темноты, и Рози с ужасом поняла, что, кажется, она ему отвечает. 

Рози вскрикнула — едва слышно, не в силах даже сейчас забыть про спящую дочь. Ужас, надвигавшийся на Сэма, был осязаемым — хоть и невидимым для неё. Но это была их спальня, надёжная, обжитая спальня, где веками плодились и радовались жизни, а потом спокойно умирали почтенные хоббиты, это была спальня хоббичьего дома, куда нет хода злу. И Рози встала на защиту своего мира, изо всех сил притянула к себе Сэма, встряхнула, словно вырывая его из чьих-то когтистых лап. Сэм сдавленно ахнул, очнувшись — вцепился ей в плечи, вглядываясь в лицо и загнанно дыша. В глазах, совершенно диких, наконец проступило узнавание, бредовая муть стала отступать, пропадать из них, сменяясь понятным испугом. Рози прижала Сэма к себе, легонько покачивая, как ребёнка, шептала в ухо какие-то успокаивающие глупости. Казалось, их сердца вот-вот заденут друг друга — так близко и сильно они колотились. 

— Только сон, сон, ничего больше, — Рози перебирала взмокшие от холодного пота кудри Сэма, целовала в макушку, как целовала плачущую дочку, когда у неё резался зубик — не думая, прилично это или нет, достойно ли её мужа, позволительно ли ей. Пальцы Сэма, поначалу вцепившиеся ей в плечи и спину едва не до боли, постепенно расслаблялись, дыхание успокаивалось. Она уже хотела было отстраниться и спросить, как он себя чувствует, но он снова сжал ладони на её талии крепче. 

— Прости… Уснул, не дождавшись тебя — вот и… — они словно поменялись ролями — теперь Сэм прижимал её к себе, шептал нежности, гладил и покачивал, впервые совсем не стесняясь своих ласк, не отрываясь, чтобы смущённо вглядываться в лицо. Рози казалась себе в его объятиях хрупкой и маленькой, как пойманная птица, пригревшаяся в больших ладонях, птица, которая никуда не хотела улетать. Может быть, даже у скромных хоббитянок могут вырастать крылья, как у эльфийских кораблей? Рози ткнулась губами в шею Сэма, в ямку под горлом, где часто-часто бился пульс, поймала его губами. Сэм поражённо выдохнул, сжал её в объятиях ещё крепче. Фитиль ночника вдруг вспыхнул ярче, должно быть, часть масла прогорела, — и Рози, подняв голову, увидела лицо мужа. Растерянно-счастливое, светящееся от жаркой ласки. Он бережно обхватил ладонями её лицо, потянулся с поцелуем — сначала привычно целомудренным, коротким, но Рози качнулась вперёд, не давая ему оторваться, и Сэм решительно продолжил, еле слышно застонав от наслаждения. Рози зажмурилась, не желая терять ни капли этих ощущений — вслушивалась в тихие влажные звуки, запоминала, как язык мужа мягко прошёлся по её губам, раздвигая их, как чуть неловко вобрал, нежно потянул нижнюю, как смешалось при этом их дыхание. Руки Сэма гладили и гладили её бока, сминая и задирая потихоньку рубашку всё выше, вот уже прохладный воздух спальни тронул бёдра и низ живота. Рози вывернулась из объятий — и быстро, не давая себе времени на раздумья, сама прижалась снова, ещё ближе, привстав на колени — так, что Сэм уткнулся ей в грудь. Жар их тел чувствовался даже сквозь рубашки, смешивался вместе, распаляя ещё сильнее. Сэм издал какой-то новый, ещё ни разу не слышанный Рози звук — почти рык, словно пёс, которому предложили слишком аппетитную косточку, — и отстранился, в одно движение стащил через голову свободную рубашку, потом потянулся к рубахе жены, дёрнув так, что тонкая ткань затрещала. Но Рози не была пока готова к таким жертвам, даже во имя супружеского благоденствия. Слишком дорогой была та гондорская ткань…

Рози спрыгнула с кровати, метнулась к двери в комнату Эланор и прикрыла её, на ходу сбросила рубашку, снова вернулась в объятия Сэма. Он кинулся целовать всё, что попадалось — алую даже в полутьме щёку, круглое плечо, влажную подрагивающую ладонь, и наконец — мягкую полную грудь, пахнущую молоком и уютом. Влажный язык робко прошёлся по соску, и Рози вздрогнула, пошатнулась вперёд, ещё ближе — это было странно, непонятно, но безмерно приятно. Муж теперь завладел тем, что надолго стало принадлежать лишь ребёнку. Но муж, кажется, тоже имел на это право, потому что, осмелев от движения Рози, чуть прикусил сосок, мягко втянул в рот, обвёл языком. Рози задыхалась от ощущений, не в силах даже поднять руки, чувствуя растапливающую слабость в коленях. Если бы не Сэм, крепко державший её, она бы упала на постель, распласталась в изнеможении. Что же будет дальше? Сэм, словно услышав, опустил руки ниже, медленно повёл по пояснице, затаив дыхание, огладил ягодицы. Рози не смогла удержать стыдный, но сладкий стон, и Сэм, поощрённый им, смял тёплую плоть сильнее, уверенней. От его движений, казалось, вся кровь, весь жар собрались где-то внизу живота, и оттуда толчками расходились по телу, и Рози мучительно хотелось поделиться этим жаром, переполнявшим её, вот-вот грозившим плеснуть через край, с Сэмом, отдать ему часть — навсегда. Хотя бы так привязать его, скрепить накрепко — чем-то большим, чем просто брачные узы. Может быть, этот сгусток жара вытеснит, заменит ту серую мглу где-то в душе мужа, которая когда-нибудь — пусть и не скоро! — потянет его из тёплого дома снова в чужие, непонятные места?..

Сэм держал её всю полностью в своих объятиях, она уже не чувствовала ни ног, ни рук — лишь прохладу простыней под спиной, когда муж бережно уложил её на постель. Он опустился сверху — тяжёлый, надёжный, закрывающий собой от зла и угроз большого мира, родной и самый близкий в этот момент, как дом, как тёплая земля Шира, как аромат спелых яблок. Рози запрокинула голову, ловя губами поцелуй, когда Сэм протянул руку вниз, тронул кончиками пальцев нежное, влажное, горячее. Рози застонала несдержанно — но Сэм лишь целовал глубже, самозабвенней, толкался пальцами, гладил и теребил набухающую плоть. Когда он раздвинул бёдра Рози и вошёл, сливаясь с ней, заполняя до отказа, изгоняя бесплодную пустоту одиноких ночей, изгоняя тревогу и сомнения — Рози почувствовала, как по щекам текут горячие слёзы. 

— Вот я и вернулся, родная моя, вернулся к тебе, Рози, — шептал Сэм словно в забытьи, запутывая пальцы в её локонах, гладя по голове, как ребёнка, бережно собирая губами её слёзы. — К тебе…

И теперь это действительно было правдой.

**Author's Note:**

> Сэм стал наследником Фродо, жил счастливо и долго, был уважаемым гражданином Шира и отцом тринадцати детей. После смерти Рози Сэм в возрасте ста двух лет ушёл в Серые Гавани и уплыл на Запад. Ему как последнему из Хранителей Кольца было даровано право пересечь Великое море и воссоединиться с Фродо в Бессмертных Землях.


End file.
